086 Fall from the Top
by SSBFreak
Summary: 100 fic challenge. The story of Balrog and how he got banned in the first place.


A Caucasian boxer with brown hair collapsed to the canvas, everything going in slow-motion for him. He tried to get up, but every time he tried to do so, he collapsed to his stomach again. He didn't even hear the referee finishing the 10-count until it was too late.

"Knockout! This fight is over!" The referee announced as he walked over to the winner, a brown-skinned boxer with short, black hair. He grabbed the winner's left arm and held it in the air. "We have us a winner! Michael Brown!"

The crowd erupted in cheers for the winner as he looked around at all of the fans he had. Michael felt humbled, not really feeling like he was deserving of all of the attention he was getting. He may have been relatively new to the circuit, but he was still one of the most popular boxers going for the championship title.

Michael looked into the crowd and saw a young, dark-skinned woman in the audience, cheering louder than anyone else. Her long, black hair went past her shoulders and her brown eyes sparkled in the lights.

"Alright, Mike! You did it!" The woman shouted in cheer.

Michael smiled. "That's my little sister, alright." He chuckled to himself quietly.

After the results were said and done, Michael just had to answer a few questions to the press. As he was changing in his locker room, he received his pay for the fight, and was on his way.

Meeting his sister outside his locker room, the two embraced happily and walked down the hallway, leaving the arena together.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A short while later, Michael was walking to a nearby diner with his sister to celebrate his victory. This was a big day for him, as he was only a couple of victories away from earning the right to go for the championship belt.

"Did you see the look on that guy's face when you slipped in that last right hook?" Michael's sister, whom looked no older than twenty-three, laughed. "Boy, was that a sight!"

"I didn't really notice, Cassie." Michael replied with a smile. "I was merely focusing on how quickly this guy fell."

"Hey, he took you to six rounds." Cassie pointed out. "That's two rounds longer than anyone else thus far."

"Yeah, but by the fourth round, he looked like he was struggling to stand." Michael added. "After that, the fight was a cakewalk."

"Well, the important thing is that you won and you're still in the running for the championship title." Cassie said.

"Yeah. I hope I'll be able to make it that far." Michael nodded before his smile faded. "I wonder what mom and dad would think if they knew I was participating in this sport."

"They'd be proud of you, Mike." Cassie assured in a soft tone. "You've been getting us more than enough money to help us survive because you joined the league. I'm sure they'd be happy with your choice."

Five years ago, when Michael was twenty, both of his parents died in a car crash at the same time. This left him alone, having to take care of his little sister at the same time. Soon, the two siblings were in need of some money, and when Michael saw how much money a boxer could make, he took up the sport and started training.

Soon after that, Michael joined the league and quickly cut through any boxer that crossed his path. He knew that his parents would be against the violence of the sport, but Michael and Cassie desperately needed the money. Thankfully, the money came in and the two siblings could get by again. She knew that her big brother was helping them, so Cassie was there at every fight he had to cheer him on. That was usually enough to give Michael the motivation to win.

Michael smiled as he opened the door to the diner and let Cassie go inside. He just couldn't ask for a better sister, and was wondering how he could get so lucky.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A couple of weeks later, Michael had won another couple of fights and was that much closer to the championship bout. Currently, Michael was warming up for his next fight, which was tonight. Michael stood in his locker room, throwing a few practice punches, as his trainer stood aside, watching him proudly.

"You made sure you reserved a seat for Cassie, right, Mac?" Michael asked.

"Front row, just like I always do." The trainer chuckled. "Don't worry. I wouldn't forget about your number one fan."

Like always, Michael had to come early to train for his fight, so Cassie would have to come on her own later. Cassie had told him that she would be there on time, so he wouldn't have to worry. Michael knew that his sister always kept her word, so he had no worry as he walked out of his locker room and started on his way towards the ring.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was pouring rain outside the arena the fight was taking place in. A taxi pulled up to the sidewalk and Cassie stepped out. After paying the driver, Cassie walked towards the arena. Everyone whom had come to watch the fight had already gone in, as no one would want to hang around outside in a rainstorm like this. Cassie walked past an alleyway as she went towards the arena.

That was as far as she got before a gloved hand covered her mouth from behind. Another arm wrapped around Cassie midsection as she was pulled into the alley. Cassie tried to scream as she thrashed against her captor's grip, but she was unable to break free. Cassie was dragged into the alley and was thrown against the brick wall of one of the buildings. She found herself staring at her attacker as he held a knife close to her neck.

"Gimmie your money, lady!" He ordered. "Hand over that purse!"

"P-Please don't hurt me!" Cassie said as she held out her purse, which the attack swiped from her.

As soon as the thug had taken the purse, he was prepared to leave, but suddenly found himself looking over Cassie's figure. A twisted smile appeared on his face.

"You're pretty hot…" He said with a smirk.

Cassie's eyes were as wide as they could go. She wrestled against the sick man's grip and looked out of the alley, hoping that someone was out there. "HELP ME!!!" She screamed. "MIKE!!!"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Completely unaware of what was going on outside the arena, Michael sat in his corner of the ring as he opponent was doing the same. They were preparing for the second round to start and looked determined to win.

As he was getting prepared to fight again, Michael looked out at the crowd and his eyes widened when he realized that the seat reserved for his sister was empty.

"_She's never this late." _Michael thought. _"Something…Something must have happened!"_

The bell rang, starting the second round. Michael had a feeling that his sister needed him, so he wanted to finish the fight as quickly as possible. Michael unleashed several hard punches on his opponent, knocking him down.

After what seemed like an eternity, the referee counted to ten, ending the fight. Knowing that the fight was over, Michael didn't wait for anything else to happen. He rushed towards the ropes at the edge of the arena, jumped over them and landed on the floor. Surprising the crowd, Michael made a break for the door, leaving the arena.

When he got outside, Michael looked around for any sign of his sister if she was nearby. Standing in the pouring rain, Michael had a hard time trying to see through the storm. He was about to call out Cassie's name when a shrill scream erupted from a nearby alleyway.

Michael's heartbeat quickened, recognizing the scream. Michael raced over to the alleyway and looked in, horrified at the scene that was before him. Cassie was sitting on the ground, propped up against the side of the building while a man was stabbing her in the stomach. Tears of pain flowed down Cassie's face as she screamed again.

Michael's eyes flared up with anger as he raced headfirst into the alley. "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!!!" He roared as he pulled his gloved fist back.

The thug looked up, revealing the face of a Caucasian with very short, red hair. Michael slammed his fist into the thug's face, unleashing everything he could think of. The man attempted to stab Michael a few times, but he was already too dazed to actually do any damage.

After about thirty punches, the man decided to make a break for it, turning around and scrambling off.

Michael was almost tempted to go after the snake, he knew that his sister was in pain. Turning around and rushing to her side, Michael got down on his knees and cradled her in his arms. Cassie's clothes her almost in shreds, she had several cuts and she had multiple stab wounds.

"Cassie…" Michael said softly, tears coming to his face. "Sis…Sis, please…Don't leave me…"

Cassie looked up weakly, staring into her brother's eyes. "M-Mike…You…You came…" She said weakly.

"Cassie! Cassie, hang on!" Michael begged. "I'll get help! Just please! Hang on!"

"N-No…" Cassie whimpered, grabbing at her brother's blue shirt. "D-Don't leave me h-here…"

"I'm not going to, Cassie." Michael said as he pulled out his sister's cell phone from the purse the thug had forgotten to take. He dialed 911 and awaited someone to pick it up on the other end.

"911. How may we help you?" The woman on the other end asked.

"My sister's been stabbed!" Michael said. "We're near the fighting arena! Hurry! Send an ambulance!"

The ambulance arrived in record time and poor Cassie was loaded onto it, Michael getting in as well to go with her. The driver drove Cassie to the hospital as fast as he could, hoping to get there so the doctors could help her.

Unfortunately, the driver didn't go fast enough. Cassie Brown was pronounced dead on arrival.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

One year passed. Michael had won the championship, but it was an empty victory, because Cassie wasn't there to celebrate with him.

And the worst part? The scum that killed her actually got away with it. Using the description Michael had given them, the police arrested a man named Douglas C. Adams. Michael recognized him and knew for a fact that he was the guilty party, but he was released on the count of not enough evidence.

"_There are no lights in the alleyways, it was night out and it was pouring rain." _The defense attorney's words echoed through Michael's mind. _"I find it near-impossible that you were able to get that detailed of a description. For all we know, you could just be looking for someone to pin the blame on."_

Shortly afterwards, Michael's anger at all of this was starting to get the better of him, and he was always taking it out on his opponents in the ring. Because of his newfound brutality in the ring, Michael was starting to lose fans. In fact, he no longer went by the name of 'Michael Brown' in the ring. Instead, he went under the alias of 'Balrog'.

Balrog was still the champion, and his next fight was against someone that called himself 'The Thrasher'. Balrog knew that his anger was getting the better of him and it was really starting to cost him. He decided that he wouldn't take out his anger on his opponent this time and made his way to the ring.

Once Balrog got into the ring, the referee pointed to the door on the other side of the arena floor. "And in the other corner, the challenger. From the streets of Chicago and weighing in at 210 lbs…The Thrasher!"

The audience cheered as the opponent made his way to the ring, the hood of his robe pulled over his head. The challenger stepped into the ring and removed his robe.

Balrog's eyes widened once he saw his opponent. Caucasian, short, red hair, same build, same size…

This man was the scum that killed Cassie.

Instantly, all thoughts of kindness left Balrog's head as he and Thrasher approached each other.

Balrog burned a gaze into his opponent's eyes. "Remember me, Adams?" He asked icily.

Thrasher's eyes sprang open in realization as he went white as a ghost.

Balrog unleashed every attack known to man on Adams, shocking all of the audience with his sheer brutality. In less than one round, the fight was finished, but not because Balrog was done. Instead, it was because some officials had to pull him from Adams and drag him out of the arena.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Balrog sat alone in a bar, drinking a glass of brandy. Because of his decision to assault that worm in the ring, the league officials banned Balrog from the ring due to his brutality and declared Adams the winner of the fight by default.

The worst of it was that Adams recovered from the attack and went on to become champion himself, adored by the fans like Balrog himself was.

"Can't those people see him for what he really is?" Balrog muttered to himself. "I'd give anything to prove that he's a snake."

Suddenly, the door to the bar opened and in walked a stranger. Balrog looked at the newcomer, but quickly turned back to his drink.

The newcomer approached Balrog and took a seat beside him. "I've been looking all over for you, Balrog." He said.

Balrog cast a glance at the stranger. "Well, ya found me." He said. "Whaddya want?"

"I just wanted to give you an offer, Balrog." The stranger said, smirking. "Or, should I say, Michael Brown?"

Balrog's eyes widened as he turned his attention to the newcomer. "How do you know my name?" He asked.

"I know all about your story, Balrog." The stranger replied. "Including the unfortunate death of your sister."

Balrog sighed. "The scum that killed her is now the current champion." He said. "And the people love him! I wish that the people would see him the way I see him!"

"What if I told you that I could help you get back at that wicked man?" The stranger asked.

Balrog looked at the man with wide eyes. "You…You can do that?" He asked.

"Of course."

"There's gotta be a catch." Balrog reasoned. "What is it?"

"You see, I run this little organization." The man replied. "However, I'm a little short on muscle. I've seen your power in the ring and I know that you'd be perfect for the job. Balrog, this is my offer. If you join me and work for me, I shall help you get revenge on the evil scum that killed your sister."

It didn't take Balrog long to come up with his answer. "You got a deal." He said, his desire for revenge burning brightly.

"Wonderful." The man said with a smirk. "Balrog, most people call me 'boss' or 'sir', but I like you. You may call me by my name."

"And what's that?" Balrog asked.

The man smirked. "Bison."

END

Author's note: Man. This has gotta be the darkest fic I've ever written.

I know that Balrog was a champion boxer that got banned, but I realized that he couldn't have started out that way, otherwise he would have been banned LONG before he became champ. I figured that something must have happened to him along the way.


End file.
